


After the End

by WotanAnubis



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wrothians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vi Sezha and Ge Jewhe discuss jewelry. And their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're all thinking. You're thinking that what the XCX section really needs is a short story about two generic NPCs from an unimportant sidequest. Well, I am here to provide.

It was a small room. New Los Angeles had not been constructed with much in the way of luxury hotels. Even so, with its solid walls, its thick carpet and with the curtains drawn against the night, it was almost possible to believe that there was no world outside.

Unfortunately, it was the world outside that was bothering Ge Jewhe. She paced up and down, not quite bouncing off the walls, her tail swinging wildly back and forth. Vi Sezha sat quietly on the two-person and watched her calmly. This only served to aggravate her even more.

"I cannot believe their lack of respect!" Ge Jewhe burst out.

"Ah. I was wondering when you were going to tell me what was bothering you," Vi Sezha said with infuriating calm.

Ge Jewhe stopped, stared at her for a moment, then resumed pacing. "He did not even ask what they were for! Merely named a price. How could you stand it?"

"We did come here to sell my jewelry," said Vi Sezha. "And the human jeweler did give me a fair price for them. Eventually. I don't see the problem."

"Yes, you do," Ge Jewhe fumed. "I know you do. Jewelry has a purpose, a meaning. To celebrate some great victory! To cement the bonds between..." She hesitated, glanced at Vi Sezha for a fraction of a second. "Between people. But he didn't ask what all those pieces are for, is completely ignorant of their meaning. He'll defile your work, selling them at random."

"No, he won't," said Vi Sezha. "He can't. It was jewelry without meaning."

Ge Jewhe stopped dead in her tracks. "What!?"

Vi Sezha sighed. "Please don't take this the wrong way. If you must ascribe some purpose to them it was to be sold so I can provide for you. For us."

Ge Jewhe opened and closed her hands a few times. "I used to be the one to provide for us," she said weakly.

"I know," Vi Sezha said gently. "But I can no longer bear the thought of you getting hurt."

"As I can no longer bear the thought of hurting you by perishing."

"So I'll gladly make meaningless little baubles if it means a peaceful life with you."

"I know," Ge Jewhe said, defeated. "I know. I just... I have not adjusted to peace yet."

Vi Sezha walked over to her bag and rummaged though it. She returned to Ge Jewhe with a small, black box in her hand.

"For you," she said simply.

Ge Jewhe took the box and opened. There was a necklace inside. It was made of silver, small, unadorned, with a small pendant attached. It was a silver heart. More or less. A heart without veins or arteries and rather stylised, but recognisable as a Wrothian heart all the same. It bore a small inscription.

_Vi Sezha_

The name blurred as Ge Jewhe's eyes filled with tears. Vi Sezha worked with gold and gems and crafted masterpieces, yet this plain necklace was so much more beautiful than any of her other works it made her soul ache. It was rivaled only by the bracelets they shared.

"I... I don't..."

Ge Jewhe faltered into silence. There were no words. Nothing she said could possibly do justice to Vi Sezha's creation or the feelings welling up in her chest.

"May I put it around your neck?" Vi Sezha asked quietly.

Ge Jewhe nodded.

Vi Sezha took the necklace from her unresisting hand and moved behind her. She carefully draped it around Ge Jewhe's neck and fastened it. The silver gleamed in her brown fur.

"Wear it proudly," Vi Sezha whispered. "I want people to see it and know you are the one who posesses my heart."

Ge Jewhe turned around abruptly and looked into Vi Sezha's eyes. She was crying, too, but smiled through her tears.

She had to say something. Do something. They'd often talked about how they would share their life, had it engraved in their bracelets, even. But they'd never... they'd never quite managed to acknowledge the full truth behind their bond.

And now Vi Sezha had decided to tell it to the world, if only in symbols. So she could not remain silent either. But what could she do? She was no jeweler. She might go out to hunt some mighty beast and give its carcass to Vi Sezha alone. But that was the kind of primitive ritual befitting a Prone. It wouldn't do for Vi Sezha.

"Marry me," she whispered.

Vi Sezha blinked. "What?"

"Marry me," Ge Jewhe repeated, bolder, more certain.

"You yourself has said that's not the Wrothian way."

"Then I shall force our way to change. I will challenge our Prince, if I must."

Vi Sezha rested her forehead against Ge Jewhe's and took her hands.

"Stay with me?"

"Forever."

"Then what do I care others do not think I'm your wife?"

"You do care. Else, why would you want people to know I own your heart?"

Vi Sezha gave a breathy chuckle.

"You know I will stand next to you when you face our Prince?"

"I should hope so," Ge Jewhe said. "Our Prince might deny me, but there isn't a soul in Mira who could tell you no."

Vi Sezha laughed quietly, then kissed her. Rather clumsily. She'd missed her lips and instead of trying again she slid them along her face until their mouths properly met. Neither had any idea what to do with their tongues so the couple mostly settled for licking each other.

It was their first kiss.

But it wouldn't be their last.


End file.
